Angel's Heaven
by Dirty Justice
Summary: ComedyRomance story that i've been working on
1. Default Chapter

Angel's Heaven  
  
"Get the HELL out my room, you PERVERT!" Angel screamed. Her face flustered and hot as she yelled at Souske for walking in on her while she was changing. She covered her almost bare chest with her shirt and stormed off to the bathroom to change there. He had knocked and she hadn't answered so he thought she was asleep so he walked in just as he had done many times before, only problem this time is that she was changing. He sheepishly backed out of her bedroom, wondering how long she was going to be mad at him.  
Flustered and feeling very embarrassed he said "I'm sorry Angel I didn't mean to walk in on you.I thought-"  
"SHUT UP!!! Get out of my room before I beat you senseless!" Angel interrupted. Although embarrassed Souske saw her almost topless she felt a pang of guilty pleasure because for the first time in her life she had been seen without her modest clothing on. For some odd reason it felt good to have her body seen by Souske and to have him look at her firm body in admiration and wonder. She leaned against the sink and sighed, bowing her head and letting herself go deep into thought. "What an idiot," she thought to herself "at least he could have just left my room and not stare at my body." She sighed again and slipped her shirt on ever her head and started to brush her long, silky, brown hair. Angel smiled to herself in the mirror and whispered "Just between you and me mirror, I'm kinda happy that he came in when he did, I just don't understand why he hasn't ask me out yet." She blushes a little and continues to prepare herself for school.  
  
Souske stood outside Angel's bedroom door visibly shaken and feeling very dumb, although he knew it was wrong he couldn't help but look at her half naked body and admire it. The frilly lace and whiteness, he couldn't get it out of his head. Souske had liked her a long time but had never told her about his love for her, thinking it would be better if he had just kept this relationship as a friendship instead of asking her out and having the humiliation if she said no. "No," he said to himself "I can't ever ruin our friendship with a relationship." Souske just sighed and leaned against the wall waiting for Angel to come out so they could get to school.  
  
Angel put on her lipstick and puckered up just to make sure that the red covered all of her lips evenly. She wondered what Souske's face would look like if she kissed him, she couldn't help but giggle at the thought of how shocked and embarrassed he would look. All prepped and ready to go through another hellish day of school, Angel walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her backpack and her books; she heard someone out side her door. She wondered if it was Souske still waiting for her to come out and walk with him to school. "Silly boy," she thought to herself "after all the threats and yelling he still waits like a puppy waiting for it's master to come home." She chuckled silently and walked out to meet Souske.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't really mean to walk in on you-" Souske said.  
  
"There's no need to be sorry, I should have heard you knock and I should have answered." Angel interrupted. "Let's just get to school and forget about this incident, Ok?"  
Still looking sheepishly at Angel Souske grabbed his books and they started off for school. It was dreadfully quiet walking to school, as neither one would talk to the other. Souske straggled behind and stared at Angel's body; her long slender leg, well built upper body, long silky brown hair, firm bottom, slender arms and slender face that he wanted so badly to caress. Sighing again and bowing his head a little bit he tried to catch up with Angel.  
  
Angel snickered a little because she could feel that Souske was checking out her body. Feeling in a playful mood she walked a little faster and swung her hips a bit more side-to-side as she walked; she flipped her hair every now and then just to tease him. She turned around and yelled to Souske "Do you like moping around or are you just slow?" She couldn't help but notice his well built frame, strong shoulders, fair skin and the athletic muscles that bulged though his school jacket every now and then. She winked at him and started running towards the school. She was breathing hard by time she got to the school.  
  
Souske was close behind Angel the whole time; he snickered as he beat her to the front door of the school. "You really gotta work on your running form.with the way you run I have no problem with competition"  
  
She flustered and retaliated "Doesn't matter about my form.I have many different modeling companies asking for me to model for them." Just to add insult to injury she added "And they want me to model in the nude."  
  
Now it was Souske's turn to blush. He shuffled his feet and secretly wished he was one of the modeling company's photographers. Turning his attention back to school he ran to his first hour class so he wouldn't be late as usual. Breathing hard as he burst into the room, he sat down in his seat and opened his book to finish his assignment that he forgot to do last night. He could feel the eyes of all his classmates staring at him. He turned around and yelled "What are you looking at?!?!?!"  
"Well," one of the students chimed "you came in all flustered and panting.we were curious as to why you are acting so strange."  
"That's none of your damned business." Souske replied angrily.  
  
Angel growled and walked into her first hour class. "Math.I HATE math!" she said to herself "nothing but a bunch of non sensible numbers that I can't comprehend." Grumbling she got out her book and followed along with another boring and dull hour of math class. 


	2. Angel's Heaven: Chapter 2

**Angel's Heaven**

**Chapter 2**

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!! 

            Angel jolted awake.  Drowsily she looked around and noticed that all the other students were walking out of the room in a hurry.  "Lunch!" she yelped.  She hurriedly grabbed her books and ran towards the lunch room.  She had fallen asleep during class!  Angel wondered if she was snoring or drooling or if any other students saw her and laughed at her.  She shook those thoughts from her mind and focused back on her favorite class of the day, lunch!  She hurriedly got in the lunch line and gossiped with her friend Ali.  Ali was a short younger looking girl with piecing blue eyes and pink ponytails. The two girls gossiped and giggled about the happenings throughout the day.  

            "And like her hair was a total mess, she even forgot to take a curler out," Ali exclaimed "and to top it all off she forgot to iron her school uniform…"

            "Something wrong Ali?" Angel asked "you stopped right in the middle of your sentence."  Angel followed Ali's eye line to where Souske was sitting. "That's just that pervert Souske," Angel said "not much to look at anyways."

            "W…w…hat are you talking about?" Ali stuttered "he's handsome, athletic looking, and quiet."  Ali shook her head.  "I'm surprised you haven't asked him out or he hasn't asked you out." she said.  "No other guy compares to him in this school," Ali laughed "I mean, if you don't take him now I might be tempted to go over there and take him myself!"

            Angel clenched her teeth. "Go ahead Ali; he's just a pervert like all other guys."  Angel said through her teeth.  Ali scrunched her face up and smiled at Angel.

            "So you **DO like him!" Ali exclaimed "that's the maddest I've seen you when I mentioned taking a guy from you in a long time."  "The only time I've seen you mad like this is when I mentioned that I was gonna go out with that one boy you liked back in 5th grade." she snickered.**

            "Humph," Angel declared arrogantly "if I wanted him, I would have shown him more this morning when he walked in on me changing!"  Angel quickly covered her mouth as she realized what she had just blurted out in front of the whole student body.  Ali's mouth dropped and Souske just left quietly and went to the library with a beat red face.  Angel quickly grabbed her lunch and sat down.  She scarffed her food down and left to go apologize to Souske.

            Ali giggled at the thought of Souske walking in on Angel while she was changing.  She could just see the look of panic and guilty pleasure on both of their faces.  She shook those thoughts from her head and sat down to eat her lunch.

            Souske was angry and embarrassed that Angel yelled that he had walked in on her while she was changing.  He sat in the corner of the library and buried his face in a book, trying to look inconspicuous. 


	3. Angel's Heaven: Chapter 3

Angel's Heaven

Chapter 3

            Hiding behind the book he had grabbed Souske cringed. He had heard Angel run into the library to find him.  "She's probably going to come over here and try to apologize." he muttered.  Sure enough Angel came along and found him.  She gently touched him on the shoulder and said "I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean to blurt that out."

 She bowed her head and rested her elbows on his broad shoulders.  He felt a shiver move up his spine and he quivered a little bit.  "This is the closest she's ever been to me, I can feel her warmth and her soft touch." he thought to himself.  Souske was a little nervous that someone would misunderstand what she was doing but in a way he didn't care… it felt right and good.  He put his hand on her arm and said in a gentle tone "Its ok, I'll get over it."  He had to resist the urge to reach up higher and kiss her, so he just contented himself to lightly stroking her arm gently.  Angel smiled weakly and put her full weight on his shoulders.  The chair creaked and flipped out from under Souske, sending Angel and Souske tumbling.  Souske slow tried to get up but couldn't. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed.  He slowly opened his eyes to reveal why he couldn't get up… Angel had fallen on top of him and pinned him to the floor.  Souske tried to squirm out from under her but that only made things worse for himself.  Nature started to kick in.  He had a beautiful girl on him and he couldn't get out from under her.  Angel stirred and started to come to.  "Uh oh," Souske thought in panic "if she wakes up and feels this she's going to call me a pervert and slap me."  Angel stirred and moved her bottom on his lap. Souske panicked. 

            Angel opened her eyes slowly.  She sat up and looked around in a daze; she blinked and felt something or someone under her.  She looked down to see Souske laying there, face flushed and embarrassed.  "What happened?" she asked.  Souske just muttered something and covered his face as if he thought she was going to slap him.  Then she felt it.  Angel's eyes flew wide open and she flustered.  "Nice to see you're awake and happy." she said.  Souske muttered something incoherently.  "What did you say?!" Angel asked questionably. 

            "I said please get off of me," Souske replied "I don't think you want to sit there any longer."

Angel snickered evilly.  "And why should I move?" she asked "this is what you wanted is it not?"  She teased him by moving around more. Souske pushed her off and quickly sat in a chair.

            "It's not that I don't want it, it's just that… It doesn't seem right and you're my friend, and…" he tried to explain. "Damnit why does this have to happen to me?" he thought to himself.  Angel wasn't mad, she was all too happy that this incident happened.  She wrapped her arms around Souske and whispered into his ear "Don't worry, I'm not mad, actually I'm very happy." She winked at him then kissed him on the cheek.  "Meet me at my house after school, ok?" she whispered.  Souske wondered what she meant by that and why she was whispering.   He took a deep breath and tried to get himself back to normal before going back to class.  All thought the day he had a nagging feeling in the back of his brain that he knew what she meant.


	4. Angel's Heaven: Chapter 4

Angel's Heaven  
Chapter 4  
  
Angel skipped home happily thinking about what happened to her at school. She smiled to herself and licked her lips, "This is going to be fun," she giggled "he doesn't know what's going to happen when he gets here." She got to her front porch and opened the door and to her surprise there stood Souske. Angel recoiled in shock. "How the hell did you get here before me?!" she asked in shock.  
  
"I got let out early because of.certain problems.but that's beside the point!" Souske said.  
  
"Yeah it was a point." she snickered teasingly "I'm sure that it lasted for a couple of hours." She moved closer to Souske and pressed up against his body. "I said to meet me at my house for a reason," she said softly into his ear "and now it's time to find out why." She moved into the kitchen and leaned around the corner and beckoned him with her finger.  
  
Souske's jaw nearly hit the floor. "The hell is with this all of the sudden." he thought to himself. He wondered what she was doing or what she had planned. Thoughts raced through his brain. He started to sweat and rubbed his hands together; walking towards the kitchen in anticipation. As he rounded the corner to the kitchen he saw a glimpse of Angel bending over to grab something. Souske admired her undergarments and had to resist the urge to slap her on the ass. Angel picked up what ever she was; it seemed that she was purposely trying to hide it from Souske. Souske walked over there and tried to act calm and composed but the excitement showed on his face and on his pants. Angel set the thing she had picked up under the counter where Souske couldn't get at it. Souske snuck up behind Angel and wrapped his strong arms around her holding her tight his body; then he kissed her gently on the cheek. Angel's eyes widened. She seemed to try to be trying to wriggle away. Souske wondered why and then remembered why. he had his 'problem' poking her in the wrong place.  
  
"Gezz! I'm s.s.sorry!" Souske stuttered. He started to move away but she stopped him.  
  
Angel turned around. "No you aren't," she interrupted him "you know you wanted to do this for a long time; I've seen it in your eyes and in the way you watch my every move." She moved her body closer to Souske's and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
  
"Busted." Souske thought to himself. Souske kissed Angel back passionately and ran his fingers though her brown silky hair.  
  
Angel put her finger on Souske's lips and walked over to where she had hid the thing she had been hiding. She picked the thing up and revealed that it was a new skimpy kind of bikini. "We're going swimming tonight." Angel said with a wink.  
  
They walked over to Souske's house to get his swimsuit and then set out for the lake. 


	5. Angel's Heaven: Chapter 5

Angel's Heaven  
Chapter 5  
  
The sun was warm as Angel and Souske walked towards the beach. Angel wrapped her arm around Souske's elbow, cuddling against his arm. Souske was warm and pleasant to hold on to. She smiled and leaned against him.  
  
"What a contrast this is gonna be," she thought to herself "going from his warm body to jumping to in the cold water."  
  
Souske let his mind wander from the happenings of the day to Angel's new bikini. When she first held it to herself and asked if he thought she would look good in it his heart skipped a beat. Now to top things off she was going to wear it when they where going swimming. He could just see her popping out of the water, glistening with water, water flying everywhere; water flowing through her long silky brown hair. He smiled and looked down at her as she clung to his arm.  
  
"You look comfortable," he said to Angel "almost like your gonna fall asleep." Angel just giggled and smiled back at him. "Ah. There's the beach" Souske said. Angel turned and looked to where he was pointing. Angel nodded and dragged him, by the arm to the sandy beach.  
  
Angel put her beach towel on the ground and started to take off her shirt. Souske gawked at her.  
  
"It's not like you haven't seen this before.but last time I wasn't wearing a shirt." Souske blushed as he remembered what he did in the morning. But he couldn't help himself, when you're a guy and your with a beautiful girl taking her shirt off you gotta look.  
  
"Are you just gonna stand there all day gawking at me or are you going to go swimming?" Angel asked with a snicker as she took off her pants. Souske pulled off his shirt and Angel's jaw almost hit the floor. She had never seen that he had a nice body until now. Souske blushed and asked Angel to turn around when he took off his pants. Angel turned around only for a second, she had to look. Souske threw the clothes onto his towel and ran into the water.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!! COLD!!!" Souske screamed "major shrinkage!!"  
  
"Shrinkage?" Angel asked "what's that?" Souske blushed and dived underwater. Angel ran into the water and found out what Souske was talking about. She nearly screamed it was so cold. She stood up and saw Souske standing in front of her. Souske's eyes where wide open as he stared at her, she looked down and saw why; she was nipping out like hell. Angel quickly submerged herself up to her neck. Souske swam up to her and grabbed her around the waist, then dunked her under. She came up gasping for breath.  
  
"You ass wipe!" Angel yelled "It's your turn!" She grabbed him by what she thought she was his thigh and dunked him into the freezing water. Souske jumped up out of the water with a yelp.  
  
"Watch the wedding tackle!!!" Souske screamed, holding his crotch while trying to swim. He started to sink under the water but Angel grabbed him under the arms and dragged him to the shore.  
  
"I thought that was your leg." she said.  
  
"In a way, yes, you did grab my leg.but it was the third leg!" he yelled.  
  
"Third leg?" Angel said curiously "last time I knew all people had two legs."  
  
Souske just frowned and sat cross-legged leaning forward as to not reveal anything to Angel. Angel just sighed and laid down to get a tan. Souske just hoped that this problem of his would go away soon so he could go swimming with Angel again. 


	6. Angel's Heaven: Chapter 6

Angel's Heaven

Chapter 6

Angel felt lazy and sluggish as she laid in the sand.  The warm rays of the sun penetrated into her skin and warmed her up after the cold swim.  She felt her stomach getting hot so she decided it was time to roll over and try to get an even tan.  She closed her eyes and rested her chin on her crossed arms.  She wondered if Souske knew she was kidding about what she said about the third leg.  Angel knew very well what he meant but she felt it would be funny if she acted innocent.  She snickered to herself and tensed and untensed her back lazily.  The sun was hot and Souske was sweating like crazy, he shines like an oiled up model in Angel's mind and she couldn't stop staring at his hunched over muscular body.  She entertained the thought of walking over and sitting in his lap and wrapping his arms around her body but she quickly dismissed the idea because she was too lazy to move. 

A very hurt Souske slowly uncurled from his hunched over state and looked around.  "It's about 3 o'clock," he thought to himself "I wonder if Angel would want something to eat?"    Souske stood up and blushed a little as he checked out Angel's slim curvy figure before he walked over to her and poked her in the shoulder.  "You awake Angel?" he asked sheepishly "I'm kinda getting hungry and I was wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat."  Angel didn't move at all or respond, but laid there looking quite content.  Souske crouched down next to her and put his hands on her back to shake her awake but Angel stirred and groaned with pleasure. Souske was about to sit down and talk to her but as soon as he started to move his hands away she stopped him.

            "Don't move…that feels good on my back."  Angel said as she tensed and then untensed her shoulders.  Souske kept his hands on the small of her back and moved then around a little giving her a massage.  Angel squirmed with pleasure and motioned for Souske to move down a little bit.  Souske did as Angel requested and moved his hands down a little further on her back and massaged lightly.  Souske's arm muscles started to ache from the odd position he was sitting in and he shifted uncomfortably.

            "If you think it would feel better you can sit on me." Angel chimed happily.   Souske pondered over it for a few seconds then sat lightly on her lower back and continued Angel's massage.  Angel just squirmed under the weight on her back but for some reason it felt good to her that he was sitting on her.  She felt a shiver shoot up and down her spine.  Souske didn't realize that he was turning Angel on.  Angel reached back and ran her finger up Souske's leg and silently giggled when he shivered.  She felt a feeling she had never felt before sweep over her.  Souske finally realized what he was absent mindedly doing to Angel.  

            "Ermmmm….how about we go get that food I was talking about earlier." Souske said.  Angel sighed and knowiced that she herself was also quite hungery and agreed.  She knew what she wanted now but that would have to wait till they got to her place.

Next Chapter


	7. Angel's Heaven: Chapter 7

Angel's Heaven

Chapter 7

Souske's stomach growled as he helped Angel up. They had been at the beach for a good three hours and her skin was pretty well done. Angel stretched as she had Souske help her gather all her clothing. 

"So…where do you wanna eat?" Angel asked Souske "Cause if you like good home cooking I could whip us up some lunch." Souske blinked a couple of times before he even opening his mouth.

"I love home cooked food," Souske replied "it's the best!" He grinned to himself as he put on his pants. "She's gonna make me some of her home cooking," he thought to himself "I hope she makes something good." Souske walked over to where Angel was standing, looking impatient, and put his arm around her shoulder. "What's with the impatient look," he asked her "it's not like we're in that much of a hurry." Angel had an evil looking grin on her face that scared Souske but somehow intrigued him to wonder what she had on her mind. "What's with the evil grin?" he asked her.

"That's a secret," She replied "that you'll have to find out later." She poked him in the side teasingly and put her arm around his shoulders so he couldn't get away and kissed him on the cheek. She laughed as Souske's face lit up like a neon sign and poked him even more teasingly before just tickling above his belt. Souske and Angel started walking back to her house, but poor Souske didn't know what devilish plot Angel had up her sleeve. She grinned to herself and tugged Souske along by the arm; she couldn't help but grin because she knew what he was walking into by eating over.

Next Chapter


	8. Angel's Heaven: Chapter 8

Angel's Heaven

Chapter 8

Angel dragged Souske along till they got to her house so Souske just let her lead him where ever she wanted.  Angel got giddier as she got closer to the door.  By time she reached the door she couldn't stand still and whipped open the door and pushed Souske in the house, then slammed the door behind her and blocked it.  Souske was getting nervous and wiped the palms of his hands on his pants leg.  Angel looked like she was burning up; Souske wondered if she had a fever or some funky disease.   Souske started to sweat and backed away from Angel.  Angel had a gleam in her eyes that scared Souske senseless.  He couldn't tell if she had gone insane because she was in the sun too long or what.  She moved closer to Souske and tensed up her whole body getting ready to pounce on Souske.  Souske tripped over a chair that was behind him and hit the ground with a dull thud.  Angel took advantage of this and jumped on him and sat on his stomach.

            "Gotcha," she said seductively "now I can do whatever I please to you and there's nothing you can do about it."  Souske squirmed and tried to get Angel off of him but for the life of him he couldn't.  Angel's breathing became heavy and ragged as she sat on top of the helpless Souske.  "Guess what I want?" she asked him.

            "I don't know but why are you doing this?" Souske tried to ask calmly, but couldn't hold still because Angel kept on squirming around on him.  Angel looked Souske in the eyes with a mischievous grin and whispered something in his ear.  Souske's eyes flew wide open and his jaw dropped.  Angel blushed a little and licked his neck teasingly.  Souske shivered and tried to get away from Angel again by grabbing her and kissed her on the lips expecting to have her slap him and throw him out of her house but much to his surprise she kissed him back.  Souske sat up and blinked a couple of times before speaking.  "You weren't kidding about what you said where you?" he asked her.  Angel just shook her head violently from side-to-side and grinned at Souske.  She grabbed Souske by the hand and dragged him to her room and closed the door.

Epilogue


	9. Angel's Heaven: Epilogue

Epilogue

Angel and Souske didn't get out of that room for about twelve hours.  When they emerged they both looked at each other and smiled.  They started dating the next day and a few months later Souske proposed to Angel.  Angel's breath was taken away when he asked her to marry him.  She tied the knot with Souske a half a year later.  They are now happily married and had three kids.  

And so Angel got to live in her own little heaven with Souske for the rest of her life.

And thus the story ends.


End file.
